The enemy within
by AGL
Summary: Call it season 5 episode 25. While House battles his inner demons and hallucinations, his team tries to save the life of a 17 year old that is bleeding through the skin.
1. Chapter 1

The enemy within…

House is back on his office looking at his latest case…. Fifteen year old bleeding through his eyes while swimming in the school pool…ouch.

He gets in the whiteboard, Cuddy is having one of those bad days I can always tell because of the bra, always like the cleavage, you know seeing those things is not the same as being between them,.

He is probably going to meet Wilson later to steal his lunch (as always)…. He moves a little bit and looks around for his team, he looks at the empty cup of coffee next to him, he smiles at him and then taunts them with a playful smile and suddenly he goes: Differential people!

-Sarcoidosis, it explain things symptoms such as fatigue unchanged by sleep, lack of energy, weight loss, aches and pains, arthralgia, dry eyes, blurry vision, shortness of breath, a dry hacking cough or skin lesions.- Thirteen answers trying to get to there first.

-Has he broken up with his last girlfriend recently? - House asked.

-That's not part of the medical history… Isn't that a personal question? How is that relevant to the differential? - Thirteen answered but was a little confused…she then added more assertive now- Please enlighten us mighty one how is that relevant?

-Teenage girls hung to you like a tongue on dry ice…..he is not having a sarcoidosis episode, he was dumped and is to sad to tell anyone, and yes… when I mean anyone I'm saying mom…I bet they were practically sisters.- House cleverly responded.

-You're telling me is all hormonal, he is just acting out- thirteen responded with new found confidence.

-The sadness part yes, the bleeding eyes…no- House looks around and find a power bar wrapping on the trash basket…he looks around and then adds….Just because you study real hard doesn't mean you're going to get the answer- House ended with a playful tone.

-I wasn't…- Thirteen blasts away but she is quickly cut off.

-Not you cup cake….the balding Jew guy… you know the short one- He moves back looking at Taub.

-MS fits best- it explains the fever, the inability to hold the temperature and the aphasia.

-Yes, but it doesn't explain the psychosis- House responded.

-What psychosis? - Taub replied back.

-Exactly the lack of psychosis rules out MS….you didn't get to read that book…didn't you? - House responded with sarcasm.

Wilson's comes in…..he needs to talk….obviously, he always has the "care bear look" when something is up.

OK… Thirteen go check her for Sarcoidosis, it may fit because it covers a lot of ground the symptomatic stage of the disease can go to a debilitating chronic condition that may lead to death, but…because is a shiny day outside of new jersey let's hope for the first. Taub please get some sleep…you're a middle age man who pretends he is young because he used to make people very pretty.

He then looks around for Foreman because he never misses a differential and then shouts: Where is 50 cent? Isn't there a rapper in the house?

-Who are you calling?- The familiar voice of Kutner comes up.

He looks back and there he is…. Is not possible, he then looks back….Thirteen, Wilson and Taub are all gone….the room is empty; there was never a differential, there was never a patient….. He was hallucinating, like that time with Cuddy or the fake detox….. He is trying to make sense.

-He is going to see you- A monotone voice brought him back from his hallucination

Dr. Gregory House is no more…. Psiquiatric patient 524 is meeting the doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

Adam the "male nurse 2009" was getting the medicines out of the cabinet of the patient when the House explained:

_The first thing Adam pulled down was a bottle of pills that had been prescribed by a doctor who died six years ago. At this point he had no idea what the prescription was for and, frankly, I'm not even sure it was for me, as the label had faded a long time ago. But since I don't know what it's for, I'll never know when I'll need it. So I told him to put it back…Adam agreed._

_I also told him he should also probably keep my vertigo pills, even though a yellow sticker on the side warns: May Cause Dizziness! Now, you can look at these two ways. 1.) Don't take anything that might cause dizziness; or 2.) While the vertigo will make me dizzy in one direction, the pills will make me dizzy in another direction, countering the effects._

_Adam wasn't sure about the drugs left in the counter but he started to find out how this patient got here in the first place._

Dr. George Cruz was a psychiatrist with a strong resume dealing with neurotic and paranoid characters or "nut jobs" so he thought that the subject Gregory House would be a walk in the park…he was wrong…if he was lucky he could get a book out of him.

The room was green and comfortable and a long sofa was in front of him…House just made his entrance…a six foot and one guy walked in…the doctor was startled by his presence…he would not be intimidated by the subject…so he stood up and presented himself.

-Hi I'm Dr. Cruz- The doctor tried to get a handshake.

-I know- House replied with disdain.

-May I implied how do you know? - The doctor responded.

-I can read the tag…I'm a psycho but not blind- The question reacted.

-Do you know why you are here? - The doctor asked trying to start with a question.

-I talk to dead people, they talk back...you know? The usual – Gregory House added with disdain.

-Do you believe you did talk to them? - The doctor was trying to take notes.

-This whole thing was conjured by Wilson, Cuddy, Batman plan with the help of my ex- Q was certain of his answer.

-Why did you bring you ex into this? - The doctor was sitting next to him.

-Stacey holds a grudge- Q responded.

-You say because she holds a grudge she is prone to violence- The doctor was taking notes.

-Have you ever try to hit a baseball with a whip? - Q asked with a neutral tone of voice.

-No, it's practically impossible- The doctor responded.

-Yes, pretty much like having sex rough passionate with a guy on wheelchair…KA-CHINN! - House responded.

-Sorry, I don't understand the analogy- The Dr. responded with a sarcastic tone.

-Wait…wait, are you really that dense? Because believe it's not fun…. You wouldn't last a Monday in my hospital - Q added.

-Why do you say she wanted to imprison you? -The doctor asked while taking more notes, he felt weird because the results don't add up.

-Didn't you hear the talking to the dead part? - House responded.

-Bu I want to know about Stacy, did you start your drug addiction? - The doctor responded.

-Actually it all started with the hole in my leg, they kind of happened at the same time - House responded.

-OK, moving on why do you say it was "Batman"? - The doctor was trying to see if he made up an external tormentor.

-I bet you realize in you residence year you were not made to be a "real doctor", do you a frontal lobe condition? Because you don't get "sarcasm"…maybe is a symptom.

-Excuse me- The doctor was now upset with House.

-Do you know what do all those heroes have in common? - Q asked.

-Besides being brave and bold- The Doctor reacted.

-None of them have functional life, they make alter ego to deal with the personal deficiencies- House lowered his tone of voice.

The doctor felt a cold feeling in his back, he got scared.

-This is the part where you going to ask me what day it is- House responded without looking back.

-Do you known what they it is? - The Dr was almost hysterical.

-Monday, 4 o'clock in the afternoon- Q responded now returning to his initial position.

-How did you know that? - The doctor was surprised that he knew the date and the time.

-Some stupid guy left the newspaper on top of the desk and when I moved I could see the clock outside your room.

-Are you calling me stupid? - The Dr. was now furious…

-Did you left the paper on top of the desk? – House responded.

-Maybe yes, maybe not- The doctor was trying to make Q go angry while keeping his sanity intact.

-Maybe you are stupid, maybe you're not…but just be sure you know they have this I.Q. Test on the internet…- House added with a smile.

The doctor felt a switch flipped inside his head…he was going to kill him…but then and alarm sound…the hour was over….House didn't felt like moving so he stayed sleeping on the couch….Dr. Cruz called off the session.

He quit the next day.


End file.
